injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (John Stewart)
This is the article for '''John Stewart', you may be looking for Hal Jordan.'' "Beware my power!" John Stewart appears once as a cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us along with other Green Lanterns. He appears along with them during Hal Jordan's victory pose. He is also a skin for Green Lantern. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. He is the compability skin for Martian Manhunter. Biography A former Marine and architect, John Stewart was originally chosen by the Guardians to be backup for Hal Jordan. Since then, John has become a heralded member of the Corps. Injustice Comic John debuts in the sixth chapter of Year Two. John is in Sector 666 on the planet Ryut, attempting to fend off a vast horde of undead when he is contacted via his ring and given orders to return to Oa. He tells them now is not the best time and tries to explain he's found another infestation of undead on Ryut when he is told it is of no consequences and that the dead can have the planet. In disbelief, John fires a beam that destroys an undead attacking him before flying off, muttering angrily, "Sure. Because gifting a whole planet to the undead is the sort of thing that can't possibly come back to hurt us." Stewart returns to Oa in chapter eight, meeting with his fellow Earthman Lantern Hal Jordan at the bottom of the Guardians spire tower. He notes Jordan's displeased expression before the two happily share a handshake, with Stewart asking Jordan if he knows why he was recalled back to Oa. Hal reveals what has happened on Earth in his absence and how Superman is transforming the planet. Stewart notes how this must be a big deal for what seems the entire Corps to be recalled. When Kilowog tells Hal that the Guardians want him to stay on Oa, not trusting him, and remove his ring. John stands by his fellow Corps member during this and takes part in capturing and restraining his friend after his attempted escape. John keeps Hal restrained, pleading with him to stop fighting. Hal tries to convince him what Superman is doing is right, but Kilowog knocks Jordan out and entrusts Hal's ring to him before ordering John to take Hal to a cell. In the next chapter, John heads to the cells and confronts Salaak outside Hal's cell, informing him that the Guardians have sent him to relieve him. Salaak is suspicious, stating that he wasn't notified of this, though John is quick to counter by asking him if they always let him in on their plans. John quickly changes the subject by asking how Hal is, and when Salaak turns to look at Jordan as he is replying, John slams Salaak's head against the cell door with a sudden construct from his ring. Hal is shocked by this turn of events as John opens his cell door, telling Hal, "Time to go," as he moves Salaak's unconscious body into the cell using his ring. John says that he wants to put as much distance between themselves and Oa before the Guardians notice they're gone when Hal says that he thought he was against him. John presents Hal his ring as he tells him, "I trust you completely and I trust Superman. Standing against you was an act." Though as the two fly away from the planet, Hal reminds him that his act was allowing them to beat him unconscious. John only replies, "I'm very convincing." In chapter eleven, John and Hal are just arriving outside of Earth, with John asking Hal what their plan is when he suddenly points something out to Hal. It is quickly revealed to be a Green Lantern ring, with the ring stating that the Green Lantern of Sector 1014 is dead and the ring departs to find a replacement. John asks, "1014?" and Hal replies, "Ch'p." In response, John can only exclaim, "My god--What the hell is happening down there?" The two arrive on Earth and see Superman, Hawkgirl and Shazam in a violent confrontation with Kilowog and his squad of Green Lanterns. John quickly spots Sinestro likewise engaged against several Green Lanterns, and while he wonders why he is on Earth, Hal only tells him to try and break up the fighting before they ask any questions. John quickly flies at Sinestro, telling Hal to break up Superman and Kilowog's brawl. John quickly witnesses the arrival of the rest of the Sinestro Corps as they surround Kilowog and the other Green Lanterns after they surrender to Superman but are not allowed to return to Oa. In chapter twelve, John stands by Hal as Superman and Sinestro discuss what to do with the captured Green Lanterns. When Superman eventually convinces them to surrender and remain as prisoners of war, he then orders Sinestro to remove his Corps from Earth. Though Sinestro tries to protest, both John and Hal are quick to back Superman up. John then witnesses the Sinestro Corps depart. John reappears in chapter fifteen after a seven month time skip, and goes with Hal when Cyborg informs them of an emergency in Chicago. The two get their just in time to witness Sinestro kill Despero in self defense. Sinestro apologizes to Hal before heading off to begin helping civilians wounded by Despero's arrival. John comments on how he believed Sinestro couldn't be redeemed but admits to all the good he's done on Earth in the past months and says he still can't believe it. Neither John or Hal were aware of Sinestro using Despero as a pawn to further gain their trust at the cost of Despero's own life. In chapter sixteen, it is revealed John had worked alongside the Justice League, Superman, Hawkgirl, Shazam and fellow GL Hal Jordan as well as Sinestro, helping them topple more 'rogue nations' to expand Superman's network of control across the planet. Role in Injustice John Stewart appears during Hal Jordan's victory pose, with other Lanterns from the Corps. If John is a playable Green Lantern, he will be the one who appeared in front of the Lanterns, including Hal Jordan. Powers and Abilities *Incredible willpower *Possesses a Power ring, the most powerful weapon in the universe *Ring can create anything he can imagine *Flight *Fierce, fearless fighter *Strategist *Ring provides language translation Intro/Outro Intro: Green Lantern slams his ring hand into his Power Battery, which emits a strong flash of light before he faces his opponent and confidently declares, "Fully charged!" Outro: Green Lantern flies into outer space, joining several other Lanterns. He looks at his ring and points it towards the screen while saying, "Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern!" Gameplay Character Trait Green Lantern's Light: Green Lantern's Light bathes John Stewart in green energy which increases John's overall damage and amplifies the power of many of his Special Moves. Move List Basic Attacks: *Lowering Dropkick *Rising Cut *Downward Overhand *High Tension *Standing Flip Kick *Cyclone Kick Combo Attacks: *Parallel Nature *Hyperbolic *Lantern Corps Special Moves: *Air Oa's Rocket *Oa's Rocket *Rocket Power *Lantern's Might *Mini-Gun *Turbine Smash *Air Turbine Smash Super Move Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports his opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa before the Guardians of the Universe. He then hits his enemy with a hammer, smashes two buses into them, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Quotes In Battle *"Fully charged!" - Intro *"Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern." - Outro *"Beware my power!" *"Green Lantern's Light!" Clash *"You're outclassed here." - Clash with any Character *"For the Corp!" - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna feel this!" - Clash with any Character *"Sorry about this, lady." - Clash with any female Character *"Helmet on tight?" - Clash with Ares, (Regime) Hawkgirl, & (Regime) Sinestro *"Nice freaking hair." - Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, Harley Quinn, Lobo, & (Regime) Killer Frost Defense Wagers *"That your best, Arthur?" - Clash with Aquaman *"Good workout, huh?" - Clash with The Flash *"Stop right there, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash *"Got no chance, Ollie." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You know how this ends." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You don't scare me." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"I'm not afraid of anything." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"Back to the swamp." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"How'd you join Sinestro?" - Clash with Yellow Lantern Attack Wagers *"It's too bright for that." - Clash with Aquaman *"For you, it's a contest at won'ts." - Clash with Aquaman *"Man! What an ego." - Clash with Aquaman *"You started it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You still have to hit it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Man you're annoying." - Clash with (Regime) Hawkgirl *"I suggest you surrender." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"It's much better!" - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"Maybe this will." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"You enslave it, like Korugar!" - Clash with (Regime) Sinestro *"Evil and Racist." - Clash with Sinestro *"Still mad they booted you?"- Clash with Sinestro *"I'm a bad student." - Clash with Yellow Lantern Costumes '''John Stewart John Stewart wears his variant of the Green Lantern uniform, with a bodysuit of green and black, the green areas predominately around his upper shoulders and lower legs, while the black segments make up his lower torso and thighs as well as his upper arms. He wears green armguards and displays the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps on his chest, with his ring on his right hand. Trivia *Green Lantern (John Stewart) is voiced by Phil LaMarr, the actor that voiced the character in the DCAU shows Justice League, Static Shock and Justice League Unlimited. *John Stewart appears as a in-game concept art for Green Lantern, possibly hinting that he was at one point considered to be the Green Lantern in game before Hal Jordan. Ultimately, John becomes an alternate skin for Hal just as Damian Wayne with Dick Grayson. *John Stewart's Green Lantern costume was revealed alongside Martian Manhunter during EVO. *Occasionally, during/after a combo, when John said the line "Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!", it was Hal Jordan's voice clips instead of Stewart's though. This was fixed in the most recent patch. *You can still see Stewart in the background during his outro. Gallery Johnconceptart.jpeg|Concept art Johnstewart.png|As seen in Hal's ending JS .jpg|The John Stewart skin John.jpeg John ouch.jpeg JohnSkin.jpg Johnwin.jpg|Johns winning pose which does not include him in the back GL_John_render.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-John-Stewart-Green-Lantern-Card.png|John Stewart's IOS Card (with Health and Damage boost) Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Humans Category:Cameo Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters